


One Shots

by Ooft



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Gavin Reed has cats, He's pretty much Freddy Mercury lmao, I'm gonna screw him over as much as humanly possible, Multi, Nines is annoying, Other shitty stuff, Seriously he's worse than Gavin wtf, Simon is a sweetie, Suicide, That includes the gayness, There's more characters, trust me - Freeform, um yeah, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooft/pseuds/Ooft
Summary: One shots for Detroit, what else?





	One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitty way to start but oh well.

1 – In which the Jericho crew are actually kids (This is gonna be really dialogue heavy, just letting you know because it’s a thing written in a more ‘childish’ perspective. I will do more descriptive stuff in different pieces though, trust me.)

“Okay, so, here’s the plan. We’re gonna infiltrate the school announcement room!” Markus said, looking at the confused faces of his friends. 

“But… we could get suspended! Can’t we just find a way to hack into the system?” Josh asked, glancing around and trying to get support from the others. 

“No, we have to fight them, head on!” North yelled back at him. 

Markus shook his head. “We’re not fighting anyone, we’re just trying to make ourselves known.” 

“Still. I don’t think we should do it,” said Josh. “It’s too risky!”

“Simon, what do you think?” Markus asked his best friend. 

“Whatever you want, Markus.” Simon answered quietly, a slight smile tugging at his lips. 

“Alright, it’s three against one! We’re gonna do it!” Markus shouted excitedly. 

Josh groaned, but no one could hear him over North’s excited squeals. She fist-bumped Markus and Simon, then ran from Markus’ bedroom with a loud war cry. 

“Is everything alright in here?” Carl suddenly appeared at the door, watching as North slid across the wooden floor in her socks. 

“Yeah, North’s just excited cos Josh is gonna help her with her homework.” Markus responded, flashing his father a charming smile. Carl shook his head, laughing, then left. North ran back into the room. 

“Okay, let’s watch a movie!” Markus clapped his hands, pulling a tub of snacks out from under his bed. 

“Let’s watch Frozen!” North yelled, flopping onto Markus’ bed. 

“No!” Josh and Markus yelled back. Simon stayed silent; this was gonna be a long day. 

-

“Okay, does everyone remember the plan?” Markus asked. 

“Yep!” North and Josh yelled, Simon nodding silently. 

“Alright, let’s go!”

The kids took off to the ICT quarters of the school. They asked if they could play on the computers for a bit before school, to which the librarian approved, but told them to keep quiet so they wouldn’t get caught by the teachers. They pretended to go to the computer section, but once they’d gone out of her line of sight, they ran to the recording room.  
Connor Anderson was, of course, already in there, adjusting his tie and hair before he had to go on camera. He looked at the group of intruders wide-eyed. 

“You guys aren’t supposed to be in here!” He cried nervously. 

“What are you gonna do, snitch?” North taunted him, sticking her tongue out. 

Markus stepped forward, ignoring her. “Connor, we need your help.” 

Connor hesitated. “With what?” 

“We need you to tell us how to work the cameras. We have an announcement to make about the debate club.” Markus explained, gesturing to the several cameras in the room. 

“Okay.” Connor agreed after a moment’s consideration. “But I’m only doing this cos I owe you.” 

“You don’t owe me.” Markus stated, confused. 

“Yeah, remember that time when you stopped Gavin from spit balling me?” Connor retorted. 

Markus shrugged. “That’s what friends do. Anyways, we don’t have much time. We need to do this now!” 

Connor nodded. “Okay.” 

He told Markus to wait as he directed the other kids into positions behind the cameras and told them some pointers. 

“And… action!” Connor yelled once his alarm went off on his watch. 

“Morning everyone! I’m Markus and I’m gonna be talking rather than Connor today cos he’s sick. So there was something about an assembly today, but it doesn’t really matter cos I wanted to talk about something else anyways. This year, the school’s doing something new called Public Speaking and Debating Club! Basically, it’s where you get to talk about cool stuff or argue with other people about it and it’s really fun. You also get extra marks in all your English assessments! You’ll get to – “ 

“Oh shit, I think I broke the button!” North yelled, interrupting Markus. 

Markus stopped. “Uh-oh.” 

Simon shook his head as Josh started ranting about how he, “Knew this was gonna happen, honestly, what the hell, North!”

Connor was trying to fix the button, but to no avail. “She has broken it!” 

“Markus, North, Josh and… Simon? Wait, Connor you’re in on this too? All of you, in my office, right now!” Mr Greenwell yelled. He was the school principal. 

The kids all followed him obediently in single file. Halfway there, Josh started crying. 

“My mo-om’s gon-na kill-ill me.” He sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Simon patted his shoulder gently, murmuring something inaudible. Josh laughed lightly, still snuffling. Mr Greenwell glared at them, then sighed at Josh’s tears. 

“Are we gonna get suspended?” North asked hopefully. 

“The only one getting suspended here is Markus. The rest of you will help Mrs Fernandez in the office after school.” Mr Greenwell answered, giving North a sharp look. She groaned. “Connor, I’m very disappointed in you. All your announcement privileges will be revoked.” 

Connor nodded. “Okay.” 

Mr Greenwell shook his head. “I’ll call your parents, you all sit out here. Quietly.” He pointed to the benches sitting outside his office, watching as the kids obediently sat down. 

“Well, at least everyone knows about the club!” Markus said cheerfully, smiling. 

The others just rolled their eyes.


End file.
